


ARK: Adventures of Text

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [9]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: M/M, Not a fic, Series Note, Text Adventure Project, WIP, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Uploading this on a phone because I'm at work. Not an actual story, but a note for you guys involving a project I'm working on for you~Edit//: Finally added some tags. Hopefully that'll help you guys understand a bit better what this is~
Relationships: Mair/Dinosaurs, Mair/Others
Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409737
Kudos: 4





	ARK: Adventures of Text

* * *

Hey guys~! So I've got a question for you. I've been working on a little side project for this series the past two weeks- haven't made much progress because I've gotten distracted by a thing in the actual Ark game- and I wanted to know what you guys think~

I've downloaded a program called Quest and decided to try and make a Text Adventure- hence the weird title for this note- for it! I'm also going through the painful process of creating the entire base in Ark for this project. Thank God for creative mode, jesus...

Anyway, let me know what you think and if you're interested~ I'll try to post updates for that in this until the project becomes a little bit playable for you guys, then I'll post it here if I can.

Also sorry for no tags. Tags are hard on a phone~

Until next time, my little doves~

~ D.C.


End file.
